Una nueva obra de arte
by SumikoAIX
Summary: [One-shot] Miyuki está preocupado por Furuya. Sawamura está harto de perseguir a Miyuki. Okumura no soporta a Sawamura. De alguna forma, ambos cátchers influyen en el pitcher. Uno marca un antes, y el otro, un después. [Miyuki x Sawamura x Okumura] - SPOILER MANGA -


Hola a todos :)  
No me pregunten de dónde nació esto, porque todavía no lo sé xd  
Sé que puede ser un poco apresurado y confuso, lo siento por eso, espero que no haga incómoda la lectura.  
MiyukixSawamura, SawamuraxOkumura hints.  
Esto está situado después del capítulo 25 del act II. Creo que sería sobre el cap 25, 34 y 35.

Gracias por darle oportunidad .w.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _"La clave para tener una batería exitosa es la comunicación. Qué tan estrechos puedan llegar a ser los lazos entre el cátcher y el pitcher. En este caso, es muy bueno para el novato contar con un cátcher con experiencia, que pueda guiarlo. Al fin y al cabo, el cátcher sugiere, el pitcher decide."_

Ése era el tipo de cosas que solían repetir los comentaristas deportivos. Okumura Koushuu estaba algo harto de ello. Sobre todo porque no podía evitar recordar ese tipo de líneas desde que ingresó al equipo de béisbol de Seido.

Meditaba sobre esto mientras comía su tercera ración de arroz, cada vez era más duro, pero solo recordar la antipatía del capitán lo motivaba a no dejar ni un solo grano. Al mismo tiempo, podía oír (más bien, no podía evitarlo) al pitcher de segundo, el que comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio.

 _‒¡Solo tres bocados más! ¡Puedes hacerlo, Asada!_

Oír su ruidosa voz, junto con toda la energía que transmitía, además de su irritante sonrisa, lo tenía harto. Aunque aún no estaba seguro por qué.

‒Guarda silencio de una vez. ‒dijo lentamente. Se encontraba a un costado de ambos pitchers, no les dirigía la mirada. ‒He perdido el apetito por toda esa palabrería absurda. Me enferma. ‒Sin moverse guió su mirada hacia el mayor, cuya expresión se había tornado confusa. ‒ Tal vez él no coma muy rápido, sin embargo siempre acaba con toda su ración. ‒ hizo una pausa. ‒Estamos luchando a nuestro propio modo y no queremos tus ánimos baratos. Eres una molestia, así que ¿podrías hacernos un favor y desaparecer, senpai?

La tensión podía palparse en aquel efímero silencio en el que habían quedado sumergidos. Es verdad, Okumura no tendría por qué haber sido tan grosero. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba harto. Y pensar que por esta persona había decidido entrar a Seido. _‹‹Detesto a las personas como él.››_ pensó decepcionado, sin apartarle la mirada.

‒¿¡Q-QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!?

No era un buen inicio. No esperaba que lo fuera tampoco, pero nunca pensó que sería tan malo. Se había sentido atraído por la forma de lanzar de Sawamura, tanto, que estuvo feliz cuando Seido ganó aquel partido en donde lo vio por primera vez. Pero nunca pensó en el tipo de persona que resultaría ser. Se sentía frustrado, por muchas cosas que no podía dilucidar en esos momentos.

Ahora solo podía ver sus ojos castaños frente a él, llenos de ira. Él no tenía miedo, solo sentía rabia y un turbulento y constante latido en su pecho.

.

Sawamura se quedó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía la espalda de Miyuki Kazuya alejarse de él. Furuya y Kaoru caminaban junto a él. Una vez más lo había rechazado.

 _‹‹Ese bastardo…me lo había prometido.››_ pensó mientras las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se agolpaban en sus ojos. _‹‹Claro, "Ace-sama" es más importante que yo. Lo sé, ¡lo entiendo! También comprendo que debe hacerse cargo de él como cátcher y como capitán…pero…aún así…››_

Dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su fiel neumático con pasos firmes, sin notar que era observado con atención por un problemático chico de primero.

Llegó a la bodega, estaba oscuro y tenía ese característico aroma a humedad. Se puso en cuclillas frente a su mejor compañero y lo contempló por varios minutos. En su mente solo había lugar para una persona.

 _››Miyuki siempre había sido 'cercano' con él. Sawamura notó, con el tiempo, que la mayoría de las veces que interactuaba con él, había algún tipo de contacto físico de por medio. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más íntima era la relación entre ambos._

 _Poco después de haberse unido al primer equipo, Sawamura se sentía muy culpable. "¿Por qué él y no Chris-senpai?" solía preguntarse. Sufría mucho. En una ocasión, Miyuki lo encontró lloriqueando por ello: era cerca de media noche, Sawamura había caído de rodillas tras una larga carrera y no había podido más con todos los sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Llevó un antebrazo hasta sus ojos, restregándolos con fuerza mientras daba débiles sollozos._

 _‒¿Crees que vas a solucionar algo con esto?_

 _Se sobresaltó al notar que no estaba solo. Levantó la vista y vio al cátcher frente a él._

 _‒Miyuki-senpai…‒murmuró. El aludido llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del menor y lo acarició con cautela. ‒¿pero qué…?‒ limpió sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares y luego dejó reposando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. Él respiraba con dificultad._

 _‒Dime ¿crees que vas a solucionar algo con esto?_

 _‒N-no…‒ para entonces, el calor en su rostro lo hacía sentir ligeramente mareado, y el ritmo de sus latidos no ayudaba en nada._

 _‒Entonces, levántate. ‒dijo llevando una mano hasta su barbilla para levantarla ligeramente con el pulgar. ‒Puedes hacerlo ¿no? ‒agregó acercándose peligrosamente._

 _Sawamura balbuceó incomprensiblemente. Miyuki se alejó, se puso de pie y se fue de allí riendo de buena gana, mientras el pitcher quedaba más exaltado que confundido.‹‹_

Este tipo de situaciones se volvieron comunes entre ambos y no transcurrió mucho más para que aumentaran en intensidad. Pronto desarrollarían otro tipo de relación.

Y ahora que, sin quererlo, recapitulaba todo esto, se percató de que nunca fue una relación formal. Miyuki solo "lo atrapaba desprevenido y se aprovechaba de él" (según Sawamura). _‹‹Maldito cuatro ojos.››_ pensó sonrojado.

Se puso de pie, tomó la llanta y se fue a correr.

.

Miyuki sabía que algo andaba mal. Furuya no era el mismo de siempre, y eso era muy malo considerando que era el ace del equipo. Él debía ser su prioridad. Además, no podía negar que el peliazul siempre le había llamado la atención. A pesar de que no era muy expresivo, podía percibir todo lo que él sentía: en sus lanzamientos y en sus ojos. Lo hacía estremecer de alguna forma.

Kaoru estaba tras él, Furuya, lanzaba con todo lo que tenía. Pero podía oír a ciertos espectadores que se encontraban más alejados. No era difícil oírlo. Más bien, a uno solo.

‒ _¡Estoy tan frustrado! ¡Como si pudiese guardar silencio y observar su práctica tranquilamente!_ _‒_ gritó en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio techado. ‒ _Incluso me lo había prometido a mí primero, qué bastardo. "Ace-sama" mi trasero. Su título de capitán debe estar desangrándose por su actitud._

Miyuki podía oírlo claramente. De alguna forma, le alegraba la molestia del de segundo. _‹‹Celoso.››_ pensó feliz. Le hacía sentir bien saber que Sawamura lo celaba de alguna forma.

 _››A mediados del verano, solía concentrarse en Furuya solo para molestar a Sawamura._

 _‒¡Miyuki Kazuya! ¡Dijiste que hoy atraparías para mí! ‒gritó en frente de él, quedando en medio del cátcher y el otro pitcher. El entrenamiento de la tarde a penas estaba comenzando, se encontraban en el bullpen._

 _‒No recuerdo haberte dicho eso. ‒dijo con tono burlón, estaba en cuclillas._

 _‒Maldito mentiroso._

 _‒Furuya está abriendo todos los juegos ¿no crees que él es más importante ahora?_

 _‒¿¡M-más importante!? ‒repitió y se arrodilló, quedando a su altura. Lo vio frustrado._

 _‒No creerás que siempre vas a tener toda mi atención, ¿o sí? ‒dijo con sorna, suavizando su tono en inclinando su rostro, con lo que el menor enrojeció instantáneamente, pero sin abandonar su mirada llena de ira._

 _‒¡Eres un idiota! ¡Cátcher de segunda! ‒farfulló antes de ponerse de pie y salir del bullpen, dispuesto a correr._

 _‒¡Sawamura, yo voy a atrapar para ti. Regresa! ‒escuchó decir a Miyauchi. Rió por unos momentos, divertido con las reacciones del menor._

 _‒Miyuki-senpai. ‒llamó el diestro. Llevó su vista al frente._

 _‒Lo siento, Furuya. Cuando quieras. ‒dijo recuperando la compostura, con una agradable sensación en su pecho._

 _Él aún no era totalmente consciente de todo lo que sentía por Sawamura._

 _Luego de eso, no volvió a ver al castaño sino hasta el final de la práctica, cuando el ocaso comenzaba a caer. Lo vio a lo lejos, lucía muy cansado, pero hablaba animadamente con Chris._

 _‒Lo estás haciendo bien. Sigue así._

 _‒¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Chris-senpai!_

 _‒Procura descansar una vez que termines._

 _‒¡Por supuesto! Pero…antes de eso…_

 _‒¿Quieres lanzar un poco más? Entiendo. Ve al bullpen después de cenar, te estaré esperando._

 _La boba sonrisa llena de ilusión que surgió en el rostro del pitcher, no hizo más que enfadarlo. Y no es que no le agradara esa expresión en él, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de que pudiera obsequiarle ese tipo de gestos a otro que no fuera él mismo (sobre todo si ese otro se trataba de Chris)._

 _La batería se separó, y Miyuki siguió a Sawamura hasta los vestidores sin que él se percatara._

 _‒Es un poco frustrante que puedas reemplazarme tan rápido ¿no crees? ‒dijo alzando la voz, con tono distraído. Sawamura se sobresaltó notoriamente mientras volteaba, le vio sorprendido. ‒Eres muy cruel. ‒agregó cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 _‒¿Qué quieres? ‒dijo molesto, apoyando su espalda contra su casillero. Sostenía firmemente una toalla entre sus manos, había ido por ella, los vestidores se encontraban completamente desiertos, excepto por ellos dos._

 _‒Pero qué forma más fría de saludar. ‒respondió acercándose lentamente al pitcher mientras contemplaba su rostro. Una expresión magnífica: Sawamura claramente estaba molesto y resentido, podía palparlo en su mirada ‒¿acaso no hay ninguna sonrisa para mí? ‒preguntó con malicia estando frente a él._

 _‒No estoy para tus estupideces, Miyuki Kazuya. ‒dijo sin inmutarse._

 _‒Me encanta ver esa expresión en tu rostro. ‒comentó mientras rozaba su mejilla con la yema de su dedo índice y mayor. El menor se estremeció y enrojeció, podía apreciarse que luchaba por no deshacer la molestia. ‒Esa también. ‒agregó divertido. Finalmente, Sawamura cerró con fuerza ambos ojos y desvió su rostro._

 _‒¿No estabas tan ocupado con Furuya? ‒dijo entreabriendo los ojos, sin dirigirle la mirada. Miyuki soltó una pequeña carcajada. Llevó su mano libre hasta las caderas del menor y lo acercó violentamente hacía sí al tiempo que lo obligaba a verlo con la otra mano._

 _‒Así que estás celoso. ‒dijo con tono triunfal, acercándose a sus labios. No le dio tiempo de responder y lo besó, siendo inmediatamente correspondido. Sawamura lo rodeó por el cuello con ambas manos mientras abría la boca, dándole total libertad de movimiento. ‹‹Fascinante.›› pensó al sentir que el menor movía sus caderas de forma ansiosa y atrevida, gemía débilmente._

 _Miyuki tenía una mano atada a la cintura del menor, y llevó la otra hasta uno de sus muslos, levantándolo en enredándolo en su propia cintura, con lo que se ganó un gran jadeo que los obligó a separarse._

 _Ambos respiraban con dificultad._

 _‒¿Puedo hacerlo? ‒susurró mientras masajeaba sugestivamente la pierna del más bajo. ‒¿Está bien aquí?_

 _Sawamura asintió sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _‒Me alegra ver que ya no estás molesto. ‒bromeó contra sus labios._

 _‒Idiota. ‒susurró antes de volver a besarlo.‹‹_

.

 _‒¡Maldición! ¡Me lo había prometido a mí primero!_

Caminaba lentamente, pudo oír los lloriqueos del mayor a lo lejos. Para cualquiera la situación se vería bastante cómica: Sawamura haciendo un berrinche tras la puerta del gimnasio techado mientras Furuya y Miyuki practicaban. Pero para Okumura, resultaba irritante.

Detuvo sus pasos a unos cuantos metros de él, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Takuma, que iba a su lado.

 _"Sabrás qué tipo de persona es Sawamura una vez que atrapes para él. Tú eres un cátcher, Sawamura es un pitcher. Traten de entenderse a través del béisbol."_

Las palabras del capitán atravesaron su mente. Volvió a emprender la marcha, hasta que llegó junto al mayor.

 _‒_ ¿No quieres que atrape para ti? _‒_ dijo con tono neutral, sorprendiendo al pitcher. _‒_ Vas a lanzar después de esto ¿no? Puedo ayudarte a calentar si quieres. _‒_ habló con tono formal. No le agradaba del todo la situación, pero….en el fondo sabía que deseaba formar una batería con él.

Se observaron un momento. Okumura, neutra, Sawamura, molesto y desorientado. Resultaba un poco extraño. Desde su primer encuentro, no se soportaban.

 _‒_ ¿¡Q-qué estás planeando!? ¿¡Es una trampa!? _‒_ gritó acusadoramente.

 _‒_ Olvídalo. _‒_ respondió y dio media vuelta. _‹‹Lo intenté. Qué tipo más terco.››_ pensó exasperado.

 _‒_ ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera un segundo! _‒_ gritó, haciendo que el menor se detuviese, giró levemente su rostro. _‒_ Para empezar ¿¡Qué es ese repentino cambio en tu actitud, chico lob…digo, chico Okumura!?

 _‒_ Solo te ofrecí ayuda para calentar.

 _‒_ ¡Esa es precisamente la parte que no entiendo! _‒_ dijo y se acercó a él violentamente, lo tomó por uno de sus hombros y lo volteó con algo de brusquedad. _‒_ Escucha. _‒_ dijo serio, viéndolo frente a frente con ojos decididos. _‒_ Los mejores lanzamientos son obras de arte que crean los pitchers y cátchers al trabajar juntos, como uno solo. _‒_ Esta vez era Okumura quien estaba sorprendido. _‒_ ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿¡De verdad quieres crear una obra de arte conmigo!?

 _››¿Una obra de arte? ¿Juntos?‹‹_ repitió en su mente.

 _››Era un día lluvioso. El partido de Seido contra Teito se había reanudado luego de una pausa. En la baja de la sexta habían reemplazado a Furuya, que, como de costumbre, había perdido el impulso y la concentración. Seido perdía por una carrera, la cuenta era 2-0, un out y un corredor en segunda. Y entonces, él salió al campo._

 _‒Si fuese una estrella indiscutible no lo habrían reemplazado en esta situación. Solo tiene el título del 'ace', aún no se ha ganado la confianza de su equipo. ‒le comentó a Takuma. ‒La clave es el relevista ¿Podrá darle la vuelta a esto? ‒dijo sin apartar la vista del pitcher._

 _No tuvo problema con los dos bateadores en esa entrada, pudo acorralarlos solo con lanzamientos hacia afuera. Su postura y su control era algo que no se podía apreciar en cualquier pitcher. ¿Cuánto habría tenido que trabajar para conseguirlos? Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la actitud que tuvo al subir al montículo en una situación como aquella. ‹‹Él vale más que el 'ace'.›› pensó._

 _Quería ir a Seido el año siguiente. ¿Podría formar una batería con un pitcher como él? ¿Qué tipo de persona sería?_

 _No era habitual en él, pero se sentía emocionado (por supuesto, no era algo que expresara). Ansioso de ver qué más podría hacer el relevista. Lástima que solo defendió por dos entradas._

 _Antes de que comenzara el partido, lo había decidido: iría a la preparatoria del que resultara vencedor._

 _Ahora solo deseaba que Seido obtuviese la victoria.‹‹_

.

 _‒_ ¡Sawamura! Estás ahí ¿no? Ven. _‒_ llamó el capitán. Okumura le vio entrar. No sabía si entrar con él o no. _‒_ Lamento haberte hecho esperar, ahora soy todo tuyo. _‒_ dijo con sorna.

 _‒_ ¿Ya terminaste tu cita con "Ace-sama"? _‒_ respondió malhumorado. Miyuki soltó una gran carcajada.

 _‒_ Esa es una buena de decirlo ¿no crees? _‒_ le dijo con tono burlón. Sawamura le vio frustrado.

 _‒_ ¡Okumura, vamos! _‒_ gritó volteando a ver al rubio, ignorando al de tercero. _‒_ ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a calentar ¿no?!

Se acercó con pasos lentos y se puso su manopla en la diestra, quedando delante de la red.

 _‒_ ¿Eh? Un momento. ¿Ustedes ya no están peleados? _‒_ preguntó el capitán con un desconcierto que, por alguna razón, alegró momentáneamente al menor.

 _‒_ ¡Cállate! ¡Él dijo que me ayudaría!

Sawamura miró de reojo a Furuya, molesto. Okumura no podía evitar notar este tipo de gestos en el pitcher. No le agradaba que Sawamura fuera tan 'aprensivo' con Miyuki. Miyuki no apreciaba al de segundo, no sabía lo que valía. Tal vez no podía ver todo su potencial. Igual que el resto, el capitán solo se dejaba deslumbrar por Furuya, y siendo así ¿por qué Sawamura seguía tras él como un perro faldero?

Afiló la mirada.

Sawamura comenzó a lanzar. Él se encontraba de pie, todos los lanzamientos llegaban directo a su pecho. La fuerza era bastante controlada, no era difícil de atrapar. Se sentía muy bien. Había algo diferente…pero no estaba seguro de qué era.

 _‒_ ¡Diez lanzamientos! ¡Miyuki-senpai, estoy listo! _‒_ le gritó al otro cátcher, que estaba detrás del rubio.

Okumura volteó a ver al capitán.

 _‒_ Quieres atrapar para él un poco más ¿verdad? _‒_ dijo. El menor lo sintió soberbio, así que desvió su mirada. _‒_ En ese caso, ve por el equipo de protección. _‒_ Volvió a verle y asintió despacio. _‒_ Sawamura, lanza un poco más para él, por favor.

 _‒_ ¿Eh? Bien…después de todo, ya me has hecho esperar todo el día, qué más da.

 _‒_ Así que aún estás molesto…

El ojiverde miraba de soslayo la pequeña conversación entre la otra batería.

 _‒_ Te lo advierto, sus lanzamientos son más problemáticos que los de Furuya-san. _‒_ oyó decir a Kaoru.

 _‹‹Lo sé.››_ pensó.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con ritmo acelerado, un ligero temblor recorrió sus manos. Suspiró efímeramente mientras se ponía en posición.

Por fin iba a pasar.

 _‹‹Una batería con Sawamura Eijun.››_

.

Tanto los de primero como Furuya se habían retirado. Miyuki y Sawamura terminaban de ordenar los utensilios que habían utilizado. El de segundo tenía todas las manoplas entre sus brazos, el de tercero se ocupaba de la red.

 _‒_ ¿Qué te pareció esta práctica, Sawamura?

 _‒_ Lo dices por Okumura ¿verdad? _‒_ respondió dejando guardadas las manoplas. _‒_ Estuvo bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

 _‒_ Ya veo. _‒_ dejó a un lado la red acercándose al castaño. _‒_ Es bueno que te relaciones con otros cátchers.

 _‒_ Sobre eso…

 _‒_ Solo _‒_ interrumpió _‒_ asegúrate de no hacerlo tan seguido. No me agrada verte tan cómodo con otras personas. _‒_ agregó tomando su mano izquierda en entrelazándola en el aire. Sawamura vio ambas manos y volvió la vista hacia él. Miyuki traía una expresión relajada y tranquila, sonreía con calma.

 _‒_ No te entiendo. _‒_ susurró entrecerrando los ojos. _‒_ Nunca sé cuándo estás hablando en serio o cuándo estás molestándome.

 _‒_ ¿A qué viene eso? _‒_ preguntó riendo. Soltó su siniestra y llevó ambas manos hasta sus mejillas.

 _‒_ ¿Sabes? _‒_ dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. _‒_ Estoy cansado de esto. _‒_ Miyuki le vio sin comprender. _‒_ Eres el cátcher titular, eres el capitán del equipo. Tienes mucho de qué ocuparte, no deberías tener tiempo para...lo que sea que _esto_ sea. _‒_ Lo observaba directamente. _‒_ No quiero seguir sintiéndome así. Puedo asumir mi lugar mientras no consiga el n°1, es por eso…que no quiero seguir entrenando contigo.

 _‒_ ¿De qué estás hablando? _‒_ lo rodeó por los hombros, acercándolo hacía sí en un abrazo sosegado. _‒_ ¿Esto es por Furuya? Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero…

 _‒_ ¡Esto no es solo por Furuya! Además, no es la primera vez que ocurre, siempre estás para él….¡Como sea! No es solo por él, tampoco…tampoco me refiero solo a las prácticas… _‒_ llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho y lo aparto con suavidad. _‒_ Basta. _‒_ dio un paso atrás.

Las miradas se tornaron amargas. Quedaron en silencio por un momento, observándose.

 _‒_ ¿Estás terminando conmigo? _‒_ preguntó con tono lúgubre.

 _‒_ ¿Terminando? _‒_ repitió. Comenzó a reír lentamente. _‒_ Qué gracioso eres, capitán.

 _‒_ Sawamura…

 _‒_ Solo podríamos estar 'terminando' si alguna vez hubiésemos tenido otro tipo de relación ¿no crees? _‒_ respondió con una sonrisa triste y la mirada gacha. Miyuki se enfadó.

 _‒_ Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que ha pasado. _‒_ espetó dando un paso al frente.

 _‒_ Fue suficiente. _‒_ dijo sin abandonar su triste sonrisa. Dio media vuelta. _‒_ No pienso rendirme, no voy a perder contra Furuya. Pero, ya no eres al único al que voy a recurrir, Miyuki. _‒_ dio un par de pasos, pero no llegó muy lejos. El cátcher tomó una de sus muñecas y lo haló con fuerza, haciendo que quedara frente a él.

 _‒_ No puedes dejarme. _‒_ murmuró. Sawamura nunca lo había oído así. Esta vez era él quien no mostraba sus ojos ni lo veía directamente. _‒_ No puedes…

 _‒_ Hace poco _‒_ interrumpió. Sabía que si seguía escuchándolo se arrepentiría de su decisión. _‒_ …sentí algo. Aquí. _‒_ agregó llevando su mano libre hasta su pecho. Miyuki levantó el rostro para ver la triste expresión del menor. _‒_ Es el mejor momento para averiguar qué es. _‒_ con la misma mano, apartó la del cátcher. Se observaron por varios momentos. _‒_ Lo siento.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Miyuki se quedó de pie, sin comprender del todo qué acababa de suceder. Por alguna razón, se sentía terrible, con un dolor punzante en el pecho.

.

 _"(…)Eso es cierto. Un cátcher experimentado es lo mejor para un pitcher novato. Pero ¿qué ocurre cuando el novato es el cátcher?_

 _Es todo un proceso para el pitcher enseñarle al cátcher cómo debe dirigirlo. Pero no es imposible. Es en ese tipo de casos donde podemos apreciar a cabalidad el crecimiento de cada jugador y de la relación que ambos desarrollan. Todo se ve reflejado en la defensa."_

 _‒_ No fue tan malo, Koushuu. Vamos, anímate. _‒_ Takuma estaba a su lado, le ofreció un refresco que aceptó de mala gana. _‒_ ¿No te sientes mejor después de sentir sus lanzamientos? _‒_ a penas dijo esas palabras sintió la irascible aura del rubio. _‒_ ¡Lo siento! _‒_ exclamó preocupado.

 _‒_ No puedo creer exista tanta diferencia. _‒_ masculló con la lata entre ambas manos. _‒_ Quiero estar solo.

Takuma asintió y se retiró en silencio.

Okumura tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del césped sobre el que estaba sentado. Suspiró profundamente. En su mente solo aparecía la imagen de Sawamura, lanzando hacia él. Su postura era mucho más consistente en comparación a la que había visto un año atrás. Sus articulaciones eran tan flexibles, que incluso a él le costaba trabajo ver el punto en que liberaba la bola. Sin duda su control era admirable. Era muy bueno para él.

 _‹‹Quiero practicar más con él.››_ pensó molesto. No quería admitirlo, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más lo sentía. Una situación exasperante, considerando que Sawamura no era el tipo de personas que le agradaba, además de su terca insistencia con el capitán.

 _"¿De verdad quieres crear una obra de arte conmigo?"_

Esas palabras seguían recorriendo su mente.

 _‒_ ¡Hey, chico lobo! _‒_ oyó de pronto. Era ésa voz. Volteó lentamente, girando el rostro. Sawamura llegó junto a él.

 _‒_ ¿Qué quieres, senpai? _‒_ preguntó neutral, ocultando su molestia.

 _‒_ Verás… _‒_ dijo con tono alegre. _‒_ ¿No te gustaría seguir practicando conmigo? Podemos continuar mañana temprano, si estás de acuerdo.

Era curioso, pero el mayor parecía mucho más dócil ahora. Hasta podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. De un momento a otro, respirar se volvió difícil para el rubio.

 _‒_ ¿Por qué ahora quieres practicar conmigo? No soy tan bueno como el capitán.

 _‒_ ¡Olvídate de ese idiota! _‒_ dijo con molestia. _‒_ Dime…¿No lo sentiste? _‒_ preguntó emocionado. _‒_ ¿No sentiste nada hace un rato?

Okumura desvió la vista, no respondió.

 _‒_ No voy a obligarte a nada. Pero si cambias de opinión… _‒_ dijo, sin abandonar su tono alegre y jovial. Sawamura se puso de pie, el menor le vio con interés. _‒_ …suelo estar en el campo a las 6.30 ¡Te estaré esperando! _‒_ exclamó con una brillante sonrisa, antes de irse corriendo.

Se quedó con una expresión boba y sorprendida, sintiendo el descontrolado palpitar.

 _‹‹¡Maldición!››_ exclamó mentalmente llevando una mano hasta su pecho, intentando detener los violentos latidos. Respiraba pesadamente, con la imagen de la estúpida sonrisa del pitcher.

De pronto, todo el estoicismo que lo rodeaba se esfumó. La sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y las mejillas arreboladas no daban espacio para nada más. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo al notar lo ansioso que se sentía. ¿Cuántas horas faltaban para que fuesen las 6.30?

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Fin :D  
Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero que no haya resultado muy latosoo desastroso.  
Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, comentario,etc, es bien recibido :)  
Lamento si hubo algún error u.u

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
